Traitors!
by Hello Anyone There
Summary: On the road to Mordor Frodo overhears a suspicious conversation between two 'allies'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Please don't sue me for using them!**

**Summary: Frodo overhears a suspicious conversation between two 'allies' while on the quest.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please be nice everyone. Leave me a review please; I'd love to know what you thought!**

**I am going along with the assumption that Legolas and Aragorn knew each other before the quest.**

The Fellowship had been travelling through Hollin for several days now and had settled into a steady walking pattern. Gandalf walked in front, his great staff pushing aside the bushes and low branches, followed by Gimli, then Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Bill, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, and at the back walked Aragorn, taking steps to hide their path from enemy eyes.

Frodo had noticed this pattern yesterday and decided to experiment. Would anyone notice if he changed position so he was behind Pippin? As they started walking he slipped back a few paces. Sam shot him a slightly reproachful look but to his slight disappointment no one seemed to realise. He settled in for a long day of walking.

Usually they walked in silence but Frodo could hear Aragorn and Legolas speaking behind him. They were conversing quietly in elvish and had evidently forgotten about the sharp ears of hobbits and that he could understand the beautiful language. It was hard to hear everything but by straining his ears he could understand the general gist of the conversation. Legolas was speaking quietly.

"_Do not worry my friend. They suspect nothing, everything is right on schedule."_

"_How can we be certain of that? We should have struck sooner."_

Frodo frowned. This was a strange conversation indeed. Who didn't suspect anything? He wondered fleetingly if it had anything to do with Legolas' dislike of the dwarf but quickly discarded the idea. Aragorn was joining in the talk and he was the main peacemaker between the two of them in their frequent arguments. He listened again.

"_They think we are friends…They will discover their mistake."_

"_Legolas you are incredibly evil you know. Struck from a believed ally, the worst betrayal of all!"_

Frodo's mind froze. It could not be…Aragorn and Legolas were allies not betrayers. Surely they would do nothing against the fellowship? But try as he might he could not think of any other reason for their strange conversation. He listened in once more, praying his suspicions were incorrect.

"_Shall we start tonight?"_

"_Aye. I believe we can start tonight. Can you collect the leaves when you go scouting?"_

"_Of course. I am an elf. I'm sure I can find the needed plant."_

"_Good. Tonight we begin."_

The voices stopped there and Frodo stared into the distance. What would he do now? Perhaps he should tell Gandalf. But he didn't want to look silly if it turned out to be nothing. He sighed, what now indeed.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N OK chapter two. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I was overwhelmed by the positive feedback I recieved. Thank you!**

** Here we have a sleepless night for Frodo, strange leaves and a sinister conversation. R&R Please**

Frodo leaned against the trunk of the old oak tree and feigned sleep. After they had been walking a while he had almost convinced himself the conversation he heard had meant nothing. But seeing as he couldn't sleep anyway he decided to keep an eye on the two of them. Just because he couldn't sleep, he told himself. In fact staying awake wasn't a huge problem for Frodo. Ever since the company had left Rivendell he'd been plagued by horrific nightmares full of black shadows. He shifted slightly and concentrated on the sleeping camp.

As time passed and nothing happened Frodo began to feel drowsy. With an inward start he realised that he'd nearly fallen asleep. He frowned slightly and risked a quick glance around camp. Merry and Pippin were lying next to him, curled up together, with loyal Sam at his feet. Gimli was snoring quietly by the fire; Gandalf looked to be asleep across the camp, though with the wizard you could never be completely certain if he was truly asleep, Aragorn was on watch gazing at the stars through the trees and Boromir was leaning against a tree like himself. Frodo stiffened, where was Legolas?

As he glanced desperately around the elf dropped soundlessly from a tree. It seemed like he had been scouting ahead. Frodo's anxiety went up another notch, hadn't Legolas mentioned finding something while scouting. He listened in to the quiet murmurs of the elf and ranger. They were speaking in elvish again.

"_So? Did you get them?"_

"_I believe so. These are the right plants are they not?"_

"_Aye._ _They seem to be. Well my friend phase one is complete. Now we merely have to spring the trap."_

"_That will be the harder part. Trained warriors are not easy to sneak up on."_

"_I know. But it is as you said. They suspect nothing as of yet."_

"_We should be thankful for that. Now get some sleep ranger. You have been on watch three nights running."_

Frodo felt the shock come crashing down. It was true! These two were obviously planning to spring a trap and ensnare the Fellowship. He tried to find some other meaning in their words, not wanting to suspect two friends, but everything lead to the same conclusion. The elf and ranger were traitors!

Aragorn was now taking something off Legolas. By squinting in the darkness Frodo could see small ragged leaves being passed from one to the other. What was this? Ingredients for a sleeping potion? Or a poison? Aragorn was a skilled healer after all. It would not be difficult for him to tamper with some food and ensure none of the Fellowship ever moved again.

As dawn grew ever closer Frodo tried to collect his jumbled thoughts and decide what to do. Gandalf would have to be told, that much was obvious, but how? The elf had amazing hearing and Frodo did not want to tip them off that he knew about their plans. Aragorn was almost as bad as the elf, highly sensitive hearing and excellent eyesight. Added to that if one of them left to go scouting, the other would invariably stay behind. When then, could he warn Gandalf of this betrayal?

With these thoughts running through his head Frodo slipped into a troubled sleep where he ran from dark figures towards glowing white elf warriors, only to find that the white elves turned into the ringwraiths as soon as he reached them.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N Well this chapter ended up being about twice as long as I intended. Does anyone have hints for stopping the characters taking over the story!**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers especially Wendwriter, TheRandomScribbler, and Lady Ambreanna. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Here we have breakfast a muddy trail and an absent elf. What is Frodo to do?**

When morning came around Frodo still had no idea how to tell Gandalf of the previous night. He could simply accuse them in front of the Fellowship but the vague hope he was misinterpreting something stopped him. With a touch of annoyance he decided he would simply have to wait for an opportunity to present itself.

Camp was waking up. Sam was rummaging around in the food pack to find something for breakfast with Merry and Pippin hovering eagerly over him, both drawn by the promise of food. Gimli was still asleep but had stopped snoring. Legolas was examining his bow, checking the string for weaknesses and recounting his arrows. Boromir was fixing the packs back on to a displeased looking Bill and Aragorn and Gandalf were deep in discussion about the day's route.

Nothing unusual then. Everything as it should be. Frodo relaxed a little, perhaps there was nothing wrong at all. Then he remembered the strange leaves. His eyes widened, what if the ranger had added them to the food?

They were eating the remains of last night's dinner. A mixture of meat, bread, cheese and a mug of tea. They couldn't risk lighting a fire to cook stew or soup. If Aragorn had drugged anyone chances were it would be in the tea. Frodo quietly resolved not to drink anything and, if it could go unnoticed, not to eat anything either.

That plan failed badly. He got up and wandered over to Merry, Pippin and Sam trying to look casual. Sam glanced up.

"Mornin' mister Frodo. Looks like these two scallywags left us enough dinner for a decent breakfast for once."

Frodo smiled weakly and sat down. Sam had finished sorting everything out and now handed round tin plates of food. Gimli woke up as his was given to him. Legolas smirked at the sleepy dwarf and turning to Aragorn said in elvish.

"_Just like a dwarf to sleep in then wake up when there's food. Never do anything unless they can gain something from it, including waking up!"_

Aragorn interrupted his conversation with Gandalf long enough to give the elf a withering glare before resuming the talk. Frodo smiled at the exchange as Gimli glowered at the elf. He might not have been able to understand what the elf said but he knew it was something insulting.

Frodo glanced at the plate of food Sam had given him. Yet again he had more than everyone else. He sighed, Sam was convinced he needed feeding up and took every opportunity to slip extra food onto his plate. He shifted the food around his plate and tried to think of a way to avoid eating. He looked up to find Sam watching him with a concerned expression.

"Are you not eating mister Frodo?"

"Actually I'm not that hungry Sam."

"Now mister Frodo, You need to keep up your strength! How do you expect to walk all the way to this Mordor if you don't eat?"

Pippin came up at this minute with Merry following behind.

"Who's not eating?"

"Mister Frodo, he says he's not hungry."

"What's the matter Frodo? You feeling alright?"

Frodo almost groaned. He wasn't going to get away with not eating it seemed.

"I'm fine. I'll eat if it bothers you Sam ok?"

After breakfast the Fellowship packed up and moved on. Frodo feeling slightly depressed over his lack of success in talking to Gandalf privately. The day was cold and windy with a light drizzle. There would be no chance to talk with Gandalf on the march.

But Frodo was in luck for once. They were walking along the bank of a small but fairly deep river and it was very muddy and slippery. The hobbits were fine and so was the wizard and elf. The men had slowed down and weren't having any serious problems and Gimli slipped occasionally but Bill was sliding all over the place. His hooves could not get a grip on the muddy forest floor and the numerous packs strapped to his back kept on over balancing him. It was an accident waiting to happen.

Finally as the made a fairly tight turn around a fallen tree Bills hoof slipped out from under his body and with a whinny of panic he went crashing down. Sam was at his head in a second but the pony had a fairly cut up leg.

Sam talked soothingly to the scared animal while Aragorn inspected to bruised and cut leg. Frodo looked around and realised that Legolas had gone scouting. Now was his chance to talk with Gandalf. Moving to the wizards side he tapped his hand to get attention. The wizard turned and looked at the ringbearer.

"Yes master Baggins?"

"I wanted to talk to you but I didn't want Legolas or Aragorn overhearing." Stammered out Frodo. Gandalf frowned slightly.

"And why not?"

"Yesterday I heard them talking about betraying someone while we were walking and last night they were fetching some leaves and mentioned sneaking up on trained warriors and Gandalf? I think they mean to betray us!"

Gandalf looked slightly disbelieving and stared into Frodo's eyes intently. He seemed to come to a decision.

"Very well Frodo, I will question them when we set up camp tonight. Will that be acceptable?"

Frodo felt an overwhelming sense of relief. The terrible burden was no longer his to worry about. Gandalf would take care of everything. He always did.


	4. Chapter four

**A/N OK chapter four.** **It took a bit longer to get up but I hope it was worth the wait. Many thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you really encourage me!**

**Here we have wet rangers, patient elves and an accusation.**

As they were setting up camp Frodo repeatedly sent quick glances towards the wizard elf and ranger. Aragorn was smiling at something Boromir had said and Legolas was answering Pippins never ending questions with seemingly endless patience. Gandalf was working on kindling the small fire while Sam got out some food with Merry's assistance. Gimli was helping Boromir and Aragorn unload and care for Bill.

Everything seemed normal. Frodo relaxed and carried on carrying the water to Gandalf. The wizard looked up as he approached.

"Frodo, can I ask you a few more questions on the matter we discussed this morning?"

Though it was phrased as a question there was no room for refusals in Gandalf tone. Frodo's heart sank, if they discussed it now Aragorn and Legolas would overhear. But Gandalf raised his voice and called.

"Aragorn? Legolas? Would you two be so kind as to go and collect some firewood for us? It might be rather hard to find dry wood in this damp, but see if you can get enough to last us through the night. I think we're all in need of a little comfort tonight."

The last statement was greeted with enthusiastic nods from the hobbits but Aragorn and Legolas looked slightly confused. Legolas questioned cautiously, knowing the wizards legendary temper about meddling.

"Both of us Gandalf? Would it not be better if one stayed behind?"

The ranger and elf were good warriors and both of them leaving the camp took a large part of the ringbearers defence away. The wizard nodded impatiently.

"Go on, you haven't got all day. I'm sure Gimli can finish unloading Bill."

Aragorn glanced at Legolas and gave a half shrug. Obviously Gandalf had an ulterior motive for sending them away, but what it was he couldn't tell. They headed off into the surrounding woods. Gandalf waited for a minute or two then turned to Frodo.

"Frodo, what exactly did you overhear to give you cause to consider those two traitors?"

"I heard them talking about if they were ready to betray an ally, then Legolas said he would collect some leaves last night for the plan. I woke up and saw the two of them passing small leaves around before dawn. They said trained warriors would be hard to sneak up on but they were going to go ahead with 'phase two' because they weren't suspected yet."

Frodo tried to keep his explanation short, but as detailed as possible. He didn't want to have to repeat any of it. Gandalf seemed unconvinced.

"But neither of them specifically mentioned the fellowship or the ring?"

"No. But I couldn't find any other meaning in their words. I don't want to think of them as traitors but I don't know what else they could be."

Gandalf frowned again. Frodo knew that Aragorn was an old friend of his and that he knew the elf prince as well and he hoped Gandalf's judgement of the two of them turned out to be correct. While losing two members of the fellowship was bad, it could be disastrous to take along two traitors.

Gandalf came to a decision. Though he was good friends with the both of them he couldn't risk harm to Frodo.

"I will confront them about it and see what they have to say."

This seemed like a good option to Frodo. Legolas and Aragorn would either have an excuse or not. If they didn't they were traitors. If they did, and Gandalf thought it was the truth, then they were not. It seemed so simple laid out like that.

Aragorn and Legolas came back after an hour or so. Aragorn was wet and scowling at Legolas who looked entirely too innocent in Frodo's opinion. They put the firewood down and Aragorn sat by the fire in an attempt to dry off. But before he got too comfortable Gandalf stood up.

"Aragorn son of Arathorn and Legolas Thranduilion you have both been accused of treachery! One member of the company has heard you both talking about betraying someone and collecting suspicious plants while you should be on watch. What say you in your defence?"

Aragorn's mouth had dropped open in sheer shock and his face had gone white. Legolas looked like he had just got the surprise of his life, and not a good one either. The two of them gaped at the rest of the fellowship at a loss for words.

The fellowship looked shocked as well. Boromir was looking at Gandalf like he'd sprouted another head, Gimli had dropped his pipe. Pippin was choking on some food with Merry banging his back who was simultaneously blinking in surprise and gazing at the stunned elf and ranger. Sam looked ready to kill and Frodo knew his own face had paled.

The entire fellowship waited in stunned silence for the elf and ranger to speak.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N Ok I must apologise for how long it's taken me to get this chapter out. It was meant to come out on Saturday but I started my first ever Saturday job and was too exhausted to write. Then on Sunday I had church. Really sorry everyone!**

**This is the final chapter of my story and I hope it meets with everyone's approval. Here we finally find out what the mysterious whispers were about and Aragorn tells a story.**

Aragorn recovered first.

"What? But Gandalf you must believe us! We would never betray the Fellowship...What has been overheard…I'm sure we can explain whatever it is…"

Legolas was nodding energetically now, still looking a bit shell shocked but some colour was returning to his face now and he had closed his mouth. The Fellowship remained frozen in place, waiting to see how events played out. Gandalf looked at the two of them suspiciously but nodded and told them what Frodo had told him.

"Yesterday you were overheard talking about betraying an 'ally' and collecting a plant for something. Then in the night you were observed collecting unknown plants and plotting the betrayal. What say you?"

A look of dawning comprehension was spreading across both faces. Legolas gave a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, That!"

"And, young prince, would you care to elaborate what 'that' is?"

The two of them suddenly looked rather sheepish. To Frodo's eyes, it seemed they had transformed from mighty warriors to naughty children. A rather startling observation he thought.

"Erm…well, you see…"

Legolas trailed off glancing over to Aragorn for aid.

"Estel you tell them! I can't find the words."

With a slight smile Aragorn took up the tale.

"Well, you see, it all really started a few years ago when Legolas was in Imladris and I was back from the rangers…"

**Flashback**

"Estel! When I find you I am going to kill you!"

A laughing ranger and elf shot around the corner of the kitchen and raced towards the stables. Gasping for breath the human looked at his companion and said:

"Eru, I have rarely seen the twins that mad! Do you think we went a bit over the top with the flour all over their bedrooms?"

"Aragorn that was exactly what they deserved for the pond incident. Now hush, they will think to check the stables soon and I do not want to explain to our fathers why Elladan and Elrohir tried to kill us."

With laughing eyes they crouched in the hay loft above the stable to wait until the twin's temper cooled off a little.

_That night_

Elladan and Elrohir were sitting in Elrohir's room plotting revenge. The corners were still coated in flour but most of it had been swept out.

"We cannot let them get away with this!"

"I know 'Dan, I know. But what to do, that is the real problem here."

"We have used up most of our pranks on them already, and it can't be anything obvious: They've been on edge all evening."

"Perhaps we could…No done that already."

"Maybe we…No they did that…Any ideas brother?"

"I'm thinking brother, I'm thinking…Wait, its Estel's leaving feast tomorrow! I think I have an idea…"

_The next morning_

Two shrieks filled the peaceful air of the valley of Rivendell. Followed by two cries of

"Elladan, Elrohir! You are dead!"

Neither Legolas nor Estel appeared for most of the morning but Estel had to join the rangers at noon so there was no chance for revenge. Then there was the problem with Gollum.

**Present time**

"So we were trying to get back on the twins, not plot betrayal on the Fellowship! We never had a chance to get them back and they seem to believe we've forgotten which makes things a lot easier for the two of us."

Gandalf looked unconvinced.

"But surely the two of you know what a serious journey this is?"

"Aye Gandalf." Answered Legolas, "But it's these little things which help us hold on to hope. We have to believe that there will be a chance to play tricks on Elladan and Elrohir again, or what is the point of carrying on?"

Gandalf smiled, all traces of doubt leaving his mind. Indeed he felt slightly guilty for suspecting these two in the first place. They had been unwaverably loyal to Frodo right from the start. The Pippin spoke up:

"Well, that's all well and good but I want to know what Elladan and Elrohir did to the two of you? And what exactly were those plants you collected?"

The elf and ranger went slightly red and, almost unconsciously, both hand reached up towards their hair. They glanced at each other and seemed to come to an unspoken agreement. Legolas faced the curious young hobbit.

"Well master Took, the two demons he knows as brothers decided it would be a good idea to cut all our hair off in time for the feast!"

Pippins mouth dropped open.

"They cut your hair off!" He said incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Aragorn gave a grimace at that.

"Sadly yes. I don't know how they managed to drug us enough for us not to wake but it was one of the biggest shocks of my long life, looking in the mirror and finding your hair gone! And the plant we were collecting was called Lornalas; it's a potent sleeping drug that's hard to come by this close to Rivendell, we were lucky to find it."

Frodo gave a smile at the story feeling an enormous sense of relief and peace settle over his soul as he acknowledged the fact that it had all been a simple misunderstanding. As his companions laughter echoed through the trees, Frodo felt himself relax for the first time in what felt like weeks.


End file.
